


С самого начала

by Joleinn



Series: Happily ever after [1]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joleinn/pseuds/Joleinn
Summary: Гилберт пытается найти себе новый дом, а находит нечто большее





	С самого начала

Гилберт в последний раз прошёл по знакомым коридорам, рассеянно прощаясь с редкими встречными, вышел за ворота и огляделся. Риверра быстро пришла в себя после неудавшегося конца света, всего за пару месяцев почти оправившись от разрушений. С улиц убрали трупы и мусор, на разбитые мостовые легли новые камни, а нападения диких цепей почти прекратились. Вокруг Гилберта раскинулся мирный город, и в этом городе ему некуда было пойти.

Он достал сигареты и неловко чиркнул спичками: справляться одной рукой было всё ещё тяжело. Едкий дым привычно успокоил, помог собраться с мыслями. Гилберт оглянулся на бывшее здание Пандоры: рассветные лучи уже сползали по крыше, понемногу тесня серые сумерки вниз. Где-то хлопнули ставни, послышались сонные голоса. Гилберт подавил зевок, ему тоже давно хотелось спать.

После ликвидации Пандоры Баскервили оказались единственными, кто присматривал за цепями и нелегальными контракторами, и это подарило Гилберту возможность целых два месяца не думать ни о чем, кроме работы. Но сегодня Глен в очередной раз застал его спящим в кабинете и буквально выгнал домой, запретив возвращаться до особого распоряжения. Для мира это было хорошим знаком: если в них с Вороном сейчас не нуждались, значит, непосредственная угроза миновала. Но для Гилберта находиться без дела в одиночестве было настоящей пыткой. 

Гилберт затушил сигарету и попытался представить, какое место он всё ещё способен назвать своим домом. Перебрав множество вариантов, он отбросил все. Работа была его единственной отдушиной: квартира была полна горьких воспоминаний, а друзья и семья мертвы, притворялись мёртвыми или оплакивали мёртвых. В каждом знакомом пристанище ждали призраки и не успевшие затянуться раны.

Он долго бродил по улицам, не глядя, куда идёт. Почти решился снять комнату в гостинице, но не захотел привлекать лишнего внимания. В конце концов, ноги вынесли его на окраину города, за которой начинались предместья. Гилберт остановился. Голова начинала болеть от напряжения и усталости, но там было по-прежнему пусто — за последнее время он слишком хорошо научился не думать. Значит, стоило переложить решение на чужие плечи. Гилберт зажмурился и задал себе вопрос, который годами выручал его в трудные моменты. 

«Что бы сейчас сделал Брейк?».

Ответ оказался простым и издевательски очевидным. Брейк начал бы всё с самого начала.

***

После низложения герцогских домов особняк Безариусов, как и многое другое, вернулся к Баскервилям. Гилберт отпустил экипаж и застыл перед увитыми плющом стенами. За десять лет запустения здание изрядно обветшало. Гилберту запоздало подумалось, что давно заброшенный дом — не лучшее место для начала нормальной жизни, но возвращаться было некуда. А возможно, всё было к лучшему: восстановление особняка могло бы занять его не хуже, чем уничтожение цепей. Отбросив сомнения, Гилберт толкнул тяжёлую входную дверь. И тут же рухнул под ударом огромной лапы. 

Громадный лев пригвоздил его к полу вестибюля и оглушительно заревел, призывая хозяина. Точнее хозяйку.

— Я же предупреждала, чтобы никто не входил без моего разрешения! — по лестнице мерно застучали знакомые каблуки, хозяйка явно не торопилась освобождать пролезшего в дом наглеца. 

— Здравствуй, Шарлотта, — прохрипел Гилберт, когда она подошла ближе. — Прости, не знал, что здесь уже кто-то живёт. 

— Гилберт? — Шарлотта явно старалась не засмеяться в голос. 

Он пошевелил пальцами в знак приветствия. 

— Не возражаешь, если я встану? С детства боюсь котов.

Шарлотта хохотала до слёз. Она подозвала льва и обняла его за шею, чтобы устоять на ногах. Гилберт тоже улыбнулся — он уже не помнил, когда ему удавалось кого-то рассмешить.

***

Шарлотта великодушно позволила ему привести себя в порядок и даже угостила чаем с подсохшими пирожными.

— Извини за неласковый прием, я думала, что это кто-то из местных. Бедняги никак не могут уразуметь, что в доме снова есть хозяева.

— Ты не выставляешь напоказ свое присутствие, — заметил Гилберт. — Я бы не стал тебя беспокоить, если бы знал, что здесь кто-то живёт.

Шарлотта только отмахнулась.

— Ты же помнишь последние месяцы, я была занята. Господин Глен отпустил меня только позавчера, я едва успела выспаться.

Это объясняло чёрствость пирожных: наверняка она привезла их с собой из города.

— Почему ты решила поселиться именно здесь? — Гилберт действительно не понимал: Шарлотта не казалась любительницей уединения, ей больше подошел бы особняк в центре столицы. Возможно, получится убедить её переехать в резиденцию Найтреев, тогда дом не придется продавать...

— А где же ещё? — удивилась Шарлотта. — Я жила здесь с тех пор, как присоединилась к семье Баскервилей. Это единственный дом, который у меня остался, всё остальное сгинуло вместе со старой столицей. Разве ты вернулся сюда не по той же причине?

— Вообще-то я просто искал место, где смогу уснуть, — признался Гилберт. — Я плохо помню своё детство до Бездны.  
Это было правдой. Он помнил всего несколько моментов из того давнего времени — и сейчас сожалел об этом. Ему бы хотелось знать, как Шарлотта выглядела раньше.

— Почти как сейчас, только платья были гораздо неудобнее — ответила Шарлотта, и Гилберт всерьез смутился.

— Извини, я устал, совсем не слежу за языком. 

— Из тебя вышел бы хороший Глен, — улыбнулась Шарлотта. — Ты тоже совсем себя не бережёшь. 

Прежде, чем Гилберт успел возразить, она отвернулась к незашторенному окну. Яркий закатный свет скользнул по её волосам, как по розовому бутону. Жемчужные шпильки сверкнули каплями вечерней росы.

— Слишком поздно возвращаться в Риверру, — сказала она. — Найди себе комнату, кое-где на верхних этажах осталась мебель.

— Спасибо, Шарлотта, — поблагодарил Гилберт. Она поморщилась.

— Просто Лотти. Шарлоттой меня называла мать, а её бы удар хватил от мысли, что я буду ночевать в доме с мужчиной одна.

***

С самого возвращения из Бездны сон бежал от Гилберта. Как бы он ни уставал и как бы ни пытался заставить себя уснуть, к нему не приходили даже кошмары. Сегодняшняя ночь не стала исключением. Он провалялся на старой растрескавшейся кровати несколько часов, прежде чем смог ненадолго забыться, — и почти сразу же проснулся от чужого крика. Кричали внизу: наверное, кто-то решил, что проникнуть в дом ночью будет легче, чем днем. Гилберт успел пробежать целый этаж и половину лестницы, прежде чем сообразил, что Шарлотта не нуждается в помощи.  
Вестибюль был пуст. Лев ходил по залу и недовольно рычал, постукивая хвостом по бокам. Одно из окон было разбито, на осколках блестела свежая кровь — взломщик явно торопился отсюда убраться.

— Отвратительно, — послышалось за спиной. Гилберт обернулся — Шарлотта присела на верхнюю ступеньку, кутаясь в ночную рубашку. — Стоило проявить к ним капельку доброты — и осмелевшие крестьяне вторую ночь не дают мне выспаться. Я уже скучаю по нашей дурной славе. Еще недавно люди бежали бы с криками, едва заслышав имя Баскервилей.

— Это можно устроить, — предложил Гилберт в порыве внезапного детского озорства. Шарлотта склонила голову к плечу.

— В самом деле?

Он кивнул и двинулся к выходу. Эти стены видели столько проказ от Оза, что было бы непростительно не добавить к ним хотя бы одну от себя.

— Возвращайся в постель, я посторожу до утра. Все равно больше не усну.

— Ты слишком молод для старческой бессонницы. — Шарлотта подозвала своего льва и улеглась к нему на спину. 

— Мне сто двадцать пять лет! — возразил Гилберт. Шарлотта засмеялась и приказала льву следовать за ним.

— Ну хорошо. И чем же такие старики, как ты, пугают молодежь?

— Оставайся в доме, — предупредил Гилберт. Он вышел наружу, отошёл подальше и призвал Ворона. Огромная птица взлетела на крышу, разбрызгивая вокруг капли синего пламени. Стекающего с перьев огня хватило, чтобы осветить весь особняк.

— О! — в голубоватых отблесках лицо Шарлотты светилось восторгом. — Ты прав, такой стражник способен надолго создать дому подходящую репутацию. 

— Я могу навещать тебя иногда, чтобы закрепить эффект... — он осёкся, натолкнувшись на задумчивый взгляд.

— Думаю, будет лучше, если ты просто никуда не уедешь, — произнесла Шарлотта. — После такого представления нанять прислугу для проклятого особняка будет нелёгкой задачей, мне понадобятся рабочие руки.

— У меня всего одна, — Гилберт помахал пустым рукавом для убедительности. Раздражения почему-то не возникло. Наоборот, ему вдруг стало легче. Привычнее.

— Ничего страшного, — отрезала Шарлотта. Похоже, она всё решила за него. И, похоже, Гилберту это понравилось.

— Знаешь, Лотти, — сказал он, подходя ближе. — Я, кажется, люблю, когда мной немного помыкают. 

— О, дорогой, — улыбнулась она, прикоснувшись ладонью к его щеке. — Тогда ты вытащил свой счастливый билет.

Гилберт поцеловал её пальцы и подумал, что начать с самого начала у него всё-таки получится.


End file.
